Dusty Piano, It's Perfect
by TheHonourableRulerOfZubidar
Summary: 20 years after Edward left, Bella is still alone. She goes back to the Cullen house to say one last goodbye. one shot. r r. really bad summary


**Hey**

**Right, this is a one shot that is the result of an a4 pad beside me and playing the piano while feeling sad. I am still working on my longer fan fic, Unavoidable (read it).**

**Setting:**** Right. Edward left and never came back. Bella's friendship with Jacob never developed. This is twenty years later.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or The River Flows In You. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight (lucky) and who ever owns it owns The River Flows In You. (I don't care that much about that because it doesn't stop me playing it!!!!!)**

"Edward, this is for you," I sighed, slowly walking towards the grand piano in the deserted Cullen household. It was twenty years to the day since he left me and somehow the pain didn't feel as bad as it once had. It was still there, but it was more like a healing wound than a sword being thrust in and pulled out of my gut repeatedly. Nothing like what it had been.

Everything in the house was covered in dust, of the very little that was left. The couch (**A/N that's sofa to the people from the other side of the really big puddle)** was gone. The tv. Everything in the bedrooms, I had checked. Everything that was the Cullen's was gone. Except the dust covered piano that stood before me.

When I reached the stool, I just stood there and stared at it for a minute. The last time that I sat there was beside Edward. He had played my lullaby two days before my eighteenth birthday. He had played it so beautifully, not taking his eyes off me the whole time. I still don't know how even a vampire could manage to play like that. A tear came to my eye just thinking about it. I wasn't quite sure if it was for the happiness and warmth that I felt in the memory or the despair because he never played it for me again after that. It might have been both.

Linked to that memory was another. A decision to snap out of my follow-up-zombie-stage and make a grand gesture to Edward, whether he could hear it or not. After dwelling on what to do for a few months, I made my choice. I would learn to play the piano. For him.

I wiped away the single tear that had made it halfway down my cheek and sat down at the piano.

I had saved my pennies to buy myself a simple electric and then for pricey tuition. I took night classes as I worked my way though university and then through all the dead-end jobs, playing the piano being my only solace, until it was discovered that I had a talent. From then on, I worked as a composer. I got by doing this for the past five years. I didn't do anything major. Just enough to keep a roof over my head, food in my belly and manuscript paper in supply.

Once again, I saved up but this time I bought myself a real piano. It was beautiful. A proper grand piano. Black, with shining white keys. I dusted them every day just to see them glow as a played. I kept it in my apartment in Chicago. I moved there soon after college. I couldn't bear to live in Forks or Phoenix where the memories lay, still fresh after so long. I spent so long there, alone. All the time, searching for something. Nothing that he had ever played, I couldn't let my human hands defile those masterpieces. I just wanted to write something to signify how much he meant to me. That he would be remembered by other's through what I would create.

I played a quick scale. The piano rang as clear and true as it had when Edward had played it all those years ago. I filled my mind with his face, images of his hands gliding smoothly over the glistening ivory keys, his eyes; the golden rivers to his soul that I knew existed. Then, I began to play.

It start off soft, slow and simple. How I had been before I met him. Other's might have thought it nice, even beautiful, but only I knew the real emotions that lay beneath. I had been lonely, though I didn't know it. I had been isolated from everyone else by my manner and clumsiness. I had never felt truly happy, always having to be the worry filled parent to my own mother. I had felt all these, though even I didn't seem to notice until I felt something different.

Then, it grew faster, louder, the emotions becoming more evident for others to see, or for one person in particular if you're talking about real life. This part represented the time where I had just moved to Forks. The first time that I had seen Edward. The melody rose high, and moved low to show how I felt. How many mood swings I had had. How when I thought I had finally figured it out, then it would just slip form my fingertips.

Then, it slowed down again. Like the first time, but somehow different. Before, I had been keeping out the whole world but then I had let someone in. Someone to share everything with. The underlying emotion here was pure ecstasy rather than the despair and loneliness of before.

It went back to what may have seemed to be the seconds part, but just with more flourishes. This part meant so much more for me. It was a part filled with passion, love, danger. Three things that often went hand in hand. This was the time that Edward an I had spent together. From before James, all the way up to my 18th birthday; a day that now fills me with loathing.

Then, the tune morphed into another part. Even slower that the first part. The only way that you could compare them would be to call it an empty shell. It had the appearance of the start, but was so very different. It had lost the will to do anything except go slower and softer until the final note was played. I held that note, reluctant to let go knowing that that would be my goodbye. I didn't want to, but eventually it just faded away by its self. It faded, but the memory of that sound ringing through the building that had once housed my only love.

I closed my eyes and just let myself take in the moment. I felt such a feeling of warmth and safety. I finally realised that I could- and would- love Edward forever without being with him. I could do this without feeling so empty. His lose no longer created a hole. Rather, the thought of him filled the hole. I could live my life knowing that he would always be watching over me

Then, I smiled. I had done this many times since he left, but that was the first time I really meant it. I smiled and said, "Well, Edward. I hope you liked it."

After that I got up and headed to the door. On my way, I felt a sudden breeze. I stopped and looked around me, wondering it there was a window open. The something caught my eye that hadn't been there before. I walked back over to the piano and looked at the dust. Written in the dust in his flawless script was It was perfect. Thank you.

Once again, I smiled. I even let out a little laugh. I was right. He would be watching over me very step that I took in life. I went over to the door again and stepped back into my world without looking over my shoulder. I didn't need to. I knew that he would be there, watching me.

**And yes, as you may have guessed from the disclaimer, the song described in this one shot is an actual piece. It's called The River Flows In You and I am working at putting a video of me playing it on my profile, though if I don't Youtube it. There will be someone playing it. Sadly enough, neither me, nor Bella had the privilege of writing it.**

**Oh ya, for the purposes of this fan fiction, the Cullen's left grand piano in their house when they left.**

**Press the review button, you know you want to.**


End file.
